Conquest of Gameindustri
by Polarizer
Summary: Two brothers get teleported to Ultradimension while hanging out. However these two are not the ones who follow orders well and deside that they should rule. This is the story of how they conquered Gameindustri, becoming the undisputed rulers!
1. The beginning of a new age!

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the characters therein. This is a fictional depiction from my imagination. Enjoy!

"Yo Ken, what are you doing?" Ty asked his little brother. Ty is 17, his brother 14. They are really close and of course sometimes they argue.

"Ah, that's really none of your business." Ken remarks as he's playing his game. "Come on Nep your my last party member!"

"Ah, I love this game, but when did you start liking it?" Ty remarks with a smirk. "I thought you hated anime and anime games?"

Ty pokes his little brother with his elbow, causing him to accidentally push defence on Nep. The enemy boss then defeats her and all is silent. After about a minute Ken throws the controller and screams.

"This is exactly why I said what i did!" He exclaimed. "So that you wouldn't come in here and aggravate me!"

"You win some you lose some little buddy." Ty said patting him on the back. "No hard feelings right?"

"Yeah whatever." Ken sighed clearly a little pissed at the lost he received. "We gotta go to school soon don't we?"

"Dammit don't remind me." Ty said as he flopped on the floor. "Sometimes I wish we could just go into the game, don't you?" He asked face down on the floor.

"Like that'll ever happen." Ken snarkly replies.

They sit there for a moment, eyes closed just enjoying the peace. All of a sudden they feel suction on their bodies and they both open their eyes to a portal. Ken slaps himself and Ty smirks.

"Boy, do you know what this is?" Ty remarks creepy to the swirling abyss before him.

"No, we're not doing this." Ken says as he backs away from the portal.

"Come on, don't be a little pussy all your life." Ty remarks back, putting one foot in the portal. "We could come up in the world, become gods!" "Don't you want that?"

Ken hesitantly steps closer, looking at his half engulfed brother. He then stops, not sure of himself.

"But what about...

The words are replaced by screaming as they fall for what seems like hours. As they land they both look around in awe. The environment they where in was definitely different. They also saw some people with weapons heading to building together.

"Haha, I told you!" Ty shouts as he slaps Ken on the back.

"Calm down fool, your drawing attention." Ken says as he regains his balance from the exceptionally hard hit. "We need to go to that guild to register and find out which dimension we're in." He remarked, making his way to the tavern.

"Of course, lead the way." Ty smirked, follwing behind.

As they find a table they see that the place is saturated with adventures. They sit and listen to various conversation to get a better grounds in where they are.

"Yeah, I was glad to help stop an invasion of Planeptune." A middle age man speaks stroking his beard. He then receives a small slap on the arm.

"Oh be quiet father, you were basically asleep until the end when the Ancient Dragon appeared." A young woman says in response. "Luckily, Lady Iris Heart was there to save us."

With that last comment Ty and Ken both smiled at each other, knowingly. They go to the front counter to register as guild members, happy at the information they just absorbed.

"So we're in Ultradimension huh?" Ty whispers in his brothers ear. "This is going to be hella easy!"

Thanks for reading any and everyone. This is your author. Feedback will be appreciated as this is my first story. Tell me if you'd like me to continue Ty and Kens' quest for world domination! Also, future chapters will be longer, way longer.


	2. Custom weapons!

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the characters therein!

As the brothers received their guild membership they smiled, knowing that they were taking their first small step toward world domination. They then took their leave and started walking down to the blacksmith shop. They knew they needed weapons to progress in this world and their tools where going to be legendary!

"Good thing the guild keeper knew where the blacksmith was." Ken said as he slowed down his pace. "To bad she's so far from town though." He said as he kicked a bottle and it, to his surprise, flew several feet in the air. He had never had this much raw strength before and it filled him with joy.

"Actually this could be to our benefit dear brother." Ty says rubbing his chin and kicking he can as it returned to the ground. "There should be plenty of low level monsters, dogoos and such." "Going through the forest will help us hone even the simplest of combat skills and provide us with loot to purchase our weapons,' He thought to himself as he grabbed an elixir bottle from an unsuspecting passerby. 'This should be useful.'

"We also need to think about the clothes we want to have ." Ken says while jugging the same can between his feet then crushing it. "Image will also prove important to our overall persona as we rise through the ranks." Ken smiled to himself and Ty slapped him on the back, immediately pissing him off.

"Well we'll get the special stuff when we get back boy, one thing at a time." Ty states putting his hand on his shoulder he then looked his eyes. "I need you to concentrate little brother." "You never know when a freak accident will happen and if one does, I want to be ready." With that said Ty took point as the went to the path leading to the forest. On the way in deeper they came across dogoos aplenty, which are teardrop goo creatures with dog faces. As they slashed through them, with wooden swords they received as default beginners weapons, they gained ten levels right off the bat.

"How many of these damn things are there?" Ken yelled while repeatedly stomping on one as it crawled up his leg leaving goo in his boots. "You'd think seeing dozens of its friends die would deter them, shit!" He throws one that was crawling on his back. 'The little things are really persistent and it's really starting to piss me off to no end!' He thought as he threw one as hard as he could, making it smash against a tree, absolutely covering it.

"Yo chill, this is great." Ty said pulling one out of his shirt and throwing at Ken. Ken hitting it with his sword just looked as his brother and shakes his head. "What, it;s a little annoying but the levels bro, the fucking levels!" He exclaimed hitting level twelve.

"Whatever, i think i see the place!" Ken says as he starts running out of forest, laughing manically while pulling slime out of his hair. "Finally, no more goo monsters, it's been hours!"

As the brothers entered the large open area they are filled with awe. A giant stone building was in a corner seemingly built into a mountain. In the field there where daisies everywhere and it was bright, a clear contrast to the forest the just exited. There was also a giant scar in the land containing magma. They both kept their distance from the bubbling mess as they came up to the front entrance.

"What the hell... Ken started to say before the door swung open and a curvaceous woman with blue hair and eyes stared back at them. She eyed them up and down, looking very intently and then shook her head positively.

"Well boys, you coming in?" She asked walking into a dark hallway.

As they followed behind him they noticed that this woman had a certain air of confidence to her. She was wearing a black leather suit with matching pants, boots and jacket. She was also wearing a half cut tank top and had steampunk type googles on her head. She had a large hammer holstered on her hip and a dagger complete with a sheath connected to her left boot. All in all she looked bad ass and ready for any situation, work or otherwise. As they went down the hallway started to descend and slowly turned into a spiraling staircase. They had to have gone down at least 10 floors worth of stairs until they stopped at a giant metal dor with intrigant carvings of vines and grapes carefully plastered into it.

"Wow, impressive lady." Ty remarked taken aback. As he goes to touch the door she smacks his hand and waves her back and forth mockingly, getting a smile rise out of him.

"You touch it you buy it handsome, always remember that." She said with a wink as she touches the door. "Here's where i make my babies!" The door slowly opens and their are weapons and tools as far as they eye can see, and then some. All of them had a sense of superiority to the items they saw the citizens of town possessed, if not for them being run of the mill characters because their weapons are from a simple item store. "That's rule number one ."

"Nice stuff you have here uhh..." Ken begins while dragging out his sentence hoping she will give her name. He actually started to take a liking to the woman even though he literally just met her minutes ago.

"Annie Anvil at your service sweetheart, crafting any and all things, for the right price of course." She said in a matter of fact while going to her anvil and taking her hammer out. "I use the magma and minerals from the mountain to give all of my metallic weapon awesome durability and only the strongest bark from redwoods as wooden material. Basically, you'll get your money's worth.

"Hey, you know that don't touch things rule you came up with?" Ken said with a smirk walking up to Annie and putting on his nicest smile. He knew something he wanted, and it wasn't a weapon at this moment.

"Oh come on.." Ty started but was immediately cut off by his brother pushing to the side.

"Yo come on man, chill out." Ken pleads as he sees his brother looking at him one eyebrow raised. He knew that look and he despised it. It was that same look that reeked of disappointment, disbelief, and assholery. "Just chill and get the plans ready along with how we're going to pay for the stuff.

"Whatever." Ty states dismissively as he starts drawing out the plans.'Dudes already trying to get in some NPCs' pants, to be expected.'

"So back to what i said, lets say where to touch you, how would that work." Ken asked looking him straight in they eye. Of course, it was a surprised when she started laughing up a fit.

"Rule two then, only touch things that you can afford and handle." She said wiping a tear from her eye. Never before had she seen someone so shameless and bold. She liked it. "So you boys know what you want or no?" She inquired twirling her some of her hair around some of her finger. "Because as much as I love your company I could be doing anything else right now."

"Heh, I know exactly what I wan..." Was all Ken said before Ty pushed him out of the way and laid the parchments before Annie. Ken gives him a pissed off expression but he just shrugs and turns his attention to their host. 'Asshole.'

"Wow, these are some interesting designs you have here, some way to crazy for new adventures." She remarked looking over the equipment they wanted her to make a reality. All four pieces were dangerous and unwieldy, which raised her suspicion of these so called new warriors. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle them properly?"

Don't worry about us sweetheart, we're big boys." Ken stated with a wink. He looked over to see Ty shaking his head. It once again proved to slightly piss him off.

"Okay then, why don't you explain your weapons while I create them, starting with you." She said pointing at Ty. "I assume you want the broadsword and sniper rifle?" As she looked over them once again she could tell with just a glance that they weren't just two simple weapons, but for in total, each off the bigger ones able to split.

"The sniper rifle is meant for long range engagements of course." Ty explained and a sparkle appeared in his eye. "You can see from the design though that if built correctly most of the barrel will be removable with a simple click, turning the rifle into a pistol." "The broad sword kind of be similar as well, starting of as one huge weapon." "It two should be able to split into two sword, which will allow for a huge speed increase." "Lastly, the brass knuckles should be able to withstand and channel elemental power and other huge energy sources!"

As she listed to him speak she got her hammer and started beating into heated some black iron from over a small pit of magma to make the sword and knuckles, then sat them under a platform. She pressed a button and water spilled from a bucket above, instantly creating the weapon. She also took some metal and bark to make the gun, taking an ax and carefully carving the piece of wood quickly into the base of the gun and slapping wielding some of the metal into it. It too was instantly made after the few first steps she took and Ty stood there admiring her work.

"As for me my melee weapon it is a spear that should also allow elemental powers and such to flow through them."Ken stated while he watched her start her process. "It should also have a special vial in the spear that can contain poison, and grooves on the vial that allows some to ooze out." "There should also be a large shield about the size of body, and it should have large, sharp metal outlines." "The ranged weapon will be a high powered bow with a precision sight along with special arrows that also contain vials that contain liquid such as poison."

'This guys really are interesting, and potentially very dangerous.' Alice thought to herself finishing up her work. As she completed everything she got a torch and engraved her name in it. After she put on the final touches she wondered if she would regret that decision later on. 'Well, any exposure will be decent i guess.' She dismissively thought and she put the weapons on the table. "So boys, how do you plan to pay for all this."

With that Ty smirked as he took out the bottle of elixir and put it on the table, along with some loot they from defeating the dogoos. His smile grew wider as he watched the young blacksmith's eyes light up. "What do you think?" Ty inquired, pleased with himself. After fighting with the dogoos he drunk some of the elixir to top of his health but then realized it was actually alcohol and not health. He was going to keep until he saw the vines and grapes on the doors to her work space. From there it looked like he would be able to use it as a bargaining chip, but of course it was only a guess. "It's a Chardonnay!"

"Deal!" Annie exclaimed as she snatched the bottle and hugged it, whispering sweet nothings to it. As she calmed down she noticed the boys where staring at her, Ty shaking his head and Ken with a dirty smirk. "Uh, so yeah see ya next time!" She said as she pushed a button and flashed a sweet smile.

"Wha.." Was all the brothers could say before they where flying through the air. As they where about to hit the ground a giant pad appeared and they landed safely, as it seemed to be made of dogoo essence. Both of them stood, brushed themselves off.

"What the hell is up with her?" Ty said as they began their journey back to the forest. "I had a feeling that she'd like it but, damn."

"We're definitely coming back" Was all Ken said as he made a mental note to bring champagne when that time arrive.

Another chapter is in the story books people. As you might be able to tell i am an amateur writer so any advice would be awesome. Regular feedback and questions are also welcome. Until next time!


	3. The Basilisk Run

"Yeah, I'll take a dozen." Ken said as he handed the keeper her due. "These are your best correct?" "I plan on doing big things with these and for that i need extravagant boom."

"Sir, I can promise you that these grenades can blow the hell out of whatever target you have, on my life." The vendor beamed in confidence, sure that whatever these guys will come across, her explosives will be able to solve them. The Lastation soldiers themselves came to her for goodness sakes.

With that Ken smirked and leaned in closer to her, whispering. "So if I'm not satisfied, you'll go on a date with me?" Her reaction was priceless as her face turned tomato red, a pleasant contrast to her pale features. "So cute." he thought, watching squirm in embarrassment. Then he yelled as he was being dragged away by the collar by no other than his older brother Ty.

"Would you stop being so damn horny, we have work to do and your trying to pick up NPCs," Ty remarked, shacking his head as he dragged his brother behind for a few more step before releasing him. "It always the same crap with you, try to restrain yourself."

Ken standing up and dusting him self off said, "Relax bro, why are you so uptight." "We have just about everything we need to kill tons of Basilisk, we don't have to so totally diligent the whole way through." He patted his brother on the back and took out a map of the town the purchased from the innkeeper. "The spell shop should be right on the edge of town."

"It would be better if we had a mage in our party." Ty stated as they continued to the next spot of their grocery run. "If we had one, we wouldn't be buying simple spells over and over...and over again."

With that Ken snatched Ty's money pouch and poured so coins in his hands. "Who's going to pay the mage, eh," he remarked smiling as he saw his brother starting to get pissed. "Surely not me, surely you jest."

"I'm just saying man," he elaborated. "We could excel with a caster, giving buffs and healing without the tedious drinking of potions." "It'll be worth the extra cash and plenty effective, if we find a credible mage."

"Well, I thank you for the donation to the team then, personally I would like to use the sure thing and stick with potions." Ken answered, taking out a piece of bread from his sack and taking a bite. He personally didn't care for any magic casters. The lack of physical strength and maneuverability would be nothing but a nuisance in a situation eventually, and he wasn't going to be risking his life because of low athletic skills.

When the brother's reached the edge of town they where caught of guard by how dark and gloomy this part of town was. The homes were dingy and seemed as though they would fall apart any minute. The streets were littered with trash and a smelly black substance that seemed to ooze from under the stone walkways. There were clouds of smut that just screamed death and to top it off, the atmosphere had a strange eerie feel to it, like anything could happen at any time. The tension was so heavy, you could almost grasp it.

"Wow, this place is dreary as hell." Ken remarked, rubbing his finger down a building. A lot of dirt and grim came of on his finger, but it still coated the line he made as well. "Yep, this is place is, noticeably different from the rest of town."

"That's cause the scum of Gameindustri reside here."

Both the brothers immediately spun and drew there weapons, which were pointed at a small girl. She wore basically rags and was shoe less, covered in dirt and her hair were in tight pigtails. She looked dead, but was so alive with every slight movement she did. It was unsettling, just being in her presence.

"I assume your here looking for, magical things." the girl said in a nonchalant tone. " If so, follow me." With that she walked toward a giant tent that seemed as though it would be the place. When they arrived she pulled open the entrance for them and smiled, saying, "Spend well, please..."

"Well, that was interes..." Ty started but was interrupted by candles lighting, reveling selves upon selves of elixirs, potions and even poisons. At the center of the room was a man with an eye missing, metal arms and legs and a hunched backed posture. Ty stood mouth ajar at the sight, buffs for days!

"Interesting indeed brother." ken remarked patting Ty on the back and walking up to the man. "Yo, gramps, how much for an invisibility spell." "Please no bullshit by the way, give me the real price."

"Well that depends on the quality of potion ya want." the elder returned jokingly. "A decent potion will go for 1 gold coin and 5 silver, an excellent one for 3 gold coins." He continued matter of factly.

"You don't use credits then?" Ty asked out loud while seaching the selves. He saw a bunch of potions that said scent eraser and picked them up.

"We in this part of town don't exactly mingle with the normal folk so no, i need something tangleble." said the man as he took out what they asked.

Ty showed him the other potions at the checkout area. "What about these gramps?"

"Same price." he remarked, smiling gently.

"Heh, you slimy bastard, the coins are yours!" Ken exclaimed dumping a small bag of gold on his desk. "I want every one of those potions you have sir.

Time skip to 10:00 p.m. The brothers at in their home winding down for the next day. They were in black balling shorts and white tank tops. Ty was laying on the bed looking over the inventory of their items and Ken was sitting on the window seal, eating a kiwi. He looked over at his sibling and decided to go over the plan.

"So tomorrow's the day we kill lizards and level up, but how are we going to do it?" These lizards are huge, at least 2 stories high and as long a 1 1/2 school buses."

"Well," Ty started a little irritated from having to repeat the plan, "we both have excellent aim stats so we'll start from afar, you with arrows and me with incendiary rounds from my sniper rifle." "We blind them and mask our scent, use our agility and stuff grenades in their sockets." "Boom!" Ty said opening on head to indicate an explosion. "Brains n xp!"

"Ok, what if they have protection for their eyes or multiple pairs." Ken asked stretching his bow string. "Plus, where are we attacking from." "Surely not in their pathway."

Ty took his sword and started sharpening it. "That's what the invisibility spells are for." "Push come to shove, we'll use the latter part of the plan and scale them still, pushing the grenades into their sockets." "Either way, brains going boom is the best option for us, we're not powerful enough to cut some beast's hides, never mind Basilisk scales." "Also, they're conveniently running through a trench so we slide down the rock walls, jump on them, plant the grenades, and scale back up the cliff to watch the show."

"That's a lot of stuff but I got it, lets see ow the execution goes." Ken smirked as he laid on his bed. "I mean my ability is sure to be excellent but your getting older bro."

Ty just turned the light of and laid in his own bed. "Shut up."

Morning Time, 3 AM

 **Beep Beeep Beeeeepppppp!**

"Shit, turn it off!" Ty said as he rolled out of bed. "I despise that thing!" He slammed it on the side table next to his bed and it stopped ringing.

Ken was just looking down at his brother shaking his head. "You always scold me for being "horny" but can't even wake up at a decent time." " Hurry and get your clothes on, its hunting time!"

With that both brothers finished preparations, getting focused and ready. They knew they couldn't screw this day up, this was their chance to move up in terms of power. If they played their cards right, they might even break past level 30. About 40 minutes after Ty awoke the brothers found themselves at a giant valley surrounded by huge plateaus. Many adventurers were also there and they were all seemingly relaxed, though you could sense most where nervous. Then they all turned behind them, hearing loud horns sound. Lastation guards marched in and behind them...

"Announcing her ladyship, Black Heart!"

Hearing her cue Noire transformed into her HDD state, her goddess form. Lady black heart then floated among her citizens to the front of the crowd. Of course everyone bowed, including Ty and Ken as to not draw attention to themselves. She smiled gently and signaled with her hand for people to rise.

"Please, calm yourselves and look to the North," she said in a heavenly voice. It was one that was beautiful but demanded respect. "The Basilisk will be approaching from the North and heading South through this valley." "These are extremely dangerous creatures, so do take them lightly." "Of course, I'm here so you don;t to really worry but.."

Ken stood still staring at the magnificent creature before him. Her long white hair and creamy skin. Those blue eyes that made it seem like you needed to give her respect. Those perfect breast and the booty, well... He was mesmerized. He snapped out it as Ty slapped him on the back pulling him back to reality.

"See something you fancy little bro?" Ty asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it from his siblings mouth.

"Oh yeah, hehe," ken chuckled as he rubbed his hands together. "When we conquer, she's mine got it?"

Ty just nodded his acknowledgement and got out his sent erasing potion, dropping some on himself. He also drank a potion to increase his strength and agility, as well as precision. Ken also you a precision potion, along with one to increase vision length and field of vision. Then it began! The ground started rumbling and they could hear yelps. The lizards where here, and they where in number. Besides the sheer size and abilities they had, Ty noticed something else dangerous about them. They had a one track mind, run with no regard for anything in their way, even their own kind.

"Let's get this party started!" Ken said as he shot and arrow with a small back of 3 grenades attached to it, It hit a basilisk right in the eye, yet the creature ran on as if nothing happened. Ty then jumped in the creatures back, running up until he stabbed it's eye socket to keep a grip. Then he pushed in the grenades as far as he could, pulling a plug on one and jumped off the creature, right back on to the plateau. A few moments later and there was a boom, the creature was down, it's eyes smoking. The brothers gained three levels from the creatures and with a smile, rinsed and repeated the procedure. Some of the other adventures were having problems and they helped them out too, knowing they would get xp for teamwork. At the end of the day they pushed their limits and reached level 55! Ten basilisk were taken down by their hands. With that a dust cloud was in the distance and the lizards were on their way. Black Heart looked at the citizens laid out in exhaustion before her then her eyes rested on the brothers.

"Those two together took down !0 Basilisk, very impressive." She thought as she called over a captain of her guard. "Keep an eye on those two, they might have potential for the military."

"Yes maam." He said as he passed the word to his right hand man.

"All of you did a fantastic job and i hope your endeavors to become stronger where fruitful!" She smiled as they all turned their attention to her. "Please continue to serve this nation in ways our soldiers can't." "Farewell."

With that the goddess flew away and the guards followed after her on foot. All of the adventures started to disperse. Ken was looking in the direction Black Heart flew off with a dumb star stuck look on his face and Ty was looking at him shaking his head,

"You really like her huh?" Ty said patting his brothers shoulder and then starting the trek back to town. "I mean, she is fine as hell." "Plus it'll be cute if she falls in love with you, her being a tsundere and all."

"Ah, the things that I wanna do, you have no idea brother." Ken said as he started racking his brain with dirty fantasies and scenarios, catching up with his brother. "I want to take over as fast as possible man, I have priorities to take care of!"

"You are truly a perv, you know that." Ty stated as he pulled his brother into an headlock, driving his knuckles into his skull. "Hehe, gotta love you for that though you never change!"

Ken tried to wrestle out of his brothers grim, then he exclaimed. "Your really still doing this shit."

The two brothers where made their way to their home, laughing and joking the whole way back, tired but satisfied. So satisfied they didn't notice a shadowy figure watching them. The figure then took a bite out of an eggplant.

 **And with that we arrive at the end of chapter 3. Between procrastination and school I know this chapter took a long time to arrive, sorry about that. Either way, I hope you enjoy and if you have any feedback, advice or criticisms, give it. See ya next time! Also, sorry for the short chapters, I'm hoping to get better at making them longer!**


	4. Infiltration!

**Heh, it's been awhile eh? Enjoy peeps!**

Another day in Gameindustri and the brothers are still on their grind. They have cleared many a dungeon since we last seen them, and have reached level 50 respectively. They have also become more popular in Lastation and caught the attention of a certain CPU...

"Kei, who are these men?" Noire asked looking through the local news feed. "They are everywhere in the local feed." Noire and Kei were in Noire's office. She had a giant oak desk with a black swivel chair. The floor had checkered white and black tiles. The ceiling was also white and had a teardrop chandelier. Two large windows

"Well, lady Noire," Kei, Lastation's oracle, said bringing their inages up on a 3D projector on Noire's desk. "There names are Ty and Jen, also known as the Blood Brothers." She brought up various clips of them in action.

"Why are they called the Blood Brothers." Noire said pondering some possibilities. "Is it because they're actually related?" "Sounds kinda barbaric to me." She clicked on a clip, and a battle between the brothers and a rock war. The youngest weilding a spear with grace and power. The older brbrother was a swordsman like herself that then whent in to split his sword in two a duel weild.

"It's because they drain the blood of their enemies and mark themselves with it before every battle." Kei stated, showing a video of them marking their legs, arms, chest, and face with blacked blood.

"Ew, how long do they keep the blood anyway?" Noire looked on in disgust as the brothers hooped and hollered before entering a dungeon. "Better yet, why even cover themselves with blood."

"I think it's just a "macho" thing that men do." Kei explained to Noire dispersing the holograms. "Men are weird."

"Our soilders don't do anything like that though." Noire pouted crossing her arms. "They are men with honor." She dreaded the thought of her soldiers marching around in the decaying blood of their victims.

"You'd be surprised at what they do though..." Kei shuddered at the memory of a military action after party.

"Anyway, summon those guys here." Noire got up and looked out the window. "With training those two would make excellent additions to the Lastation army." She then chuckled to herself and thought, "They're pretty cute too, especially the younger one." When she realized what she was thinking she shot up blushing and shaking her hands frantically. "Wait, I don't think their hot or anything!"

Kei just waved at Noire as she exited he room. She didn't have time for her tsun antics today, she wanted to get this done as soon as possible so she could do her "real" job. Better yet, this simple fetch quest was a job for her assistant. Ever though she was usually too timid to do anything out of the office she said she had been practicing communication lately. Time to see the fruits of labor. Besides, these brothers seemed to be upstanding citizens right?

The brothers where hanging out in their newly acquired home. With all the quest they've completed and dungeons they've conquered, they where more than well off. No more small motels and sharing bedrooms which was major relief to Ty seeing as Ken had a women every other day. In fact, with their newly acquired wealth they were, at least financially, on a new level in society. Their house was two stories high and painted in a rich golden color. There was silver as the secondary color, and the house had silver tiger strips adorning it. It was a four bedroom, 3 bathroom home that had a beautiful living room and a spacious den. The kitchen was very well equipped as well a stacked to the brim with the newest tech. The interior of the home was the same color palette as the outside with golden walls with silver stripes while the floor was white marble along with the roof also being white. Each side of the house had four square windows except for the front, which had a fifth counting the circular attic window. The bricks where new with not a chip to be found.

Looking from the outside in Kei's assistant was already intimidated. Surely this couldn't be the home of a simple guild member, it was more fitting of an aristocrat. She rang the doorbell but there was no answer. After ringing the doorbell three times she went to knocking hoping someone would answer. Her wish was granted as the door swung open and she was greeted with Ken wearing only underwear and socks.

"Yo, who the hell are you and why am awake right now?" was the question of the day as Ken tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He had a very eventful night and the last thing he expected this morning was someone waking him up early. His long straight hair, which was totally a new experience from his afro in the real world, was in a pony tail so it wouldn't disturb him in his sleep. In this world they had long hair that reached to their shoulders. They didn't care though, they knew this was a very anime like hairstyle so it wasn't surprising. Ken had a long scar that reached from his belly button to his chin, which gave him a very rugged look. Looking down he saw the girl and a smile immediately wrapped around his face. "Well what brings you here beautiful?" what the next words to exit his mouth as he stared at her intently, checking out his potential new victim.

The assistant was dumbfounded as she stood there trying to gather her thoughts. Before her stood a man. Yep, he was defiantly a man, so strong and handsome and brimming with confidence. It was a bit overwhelming just to take in his presence. After spacing out for about five seconds she blushed heavily and quickly bowed to greet him. "I am Silva, Kei's personal assistant." "May I come in, we have something that needs to be discussed."

Ken was just admiring her. She was about 5'1 and sexy as hell. Red hair, glasses, a very nice booty, and cute which was just his type. Then again, he was the furthest thing from the word picky. "Yeah you can but those guys need to stay here." He said as he pointed to her guard escort. "You don't mind do you, I get nervous around "authority" figures with weapons." "I don't bite, unless you like that."

One of the guards was about to say something but Silva put her hand up to quiet him. "Fine, but I'm here to discuss business only Ken." Was her answer to him. If she could get them to come all by herself, surely Kei would be proud of her. Besides, these so called "hometown heroes" couldn't be so bad since they where so loved by every one on this half of town! Inside the house was just as pretty as outside the house was her observation as she walked and placed he coat on the rack by the door. She was still wondering if she got the right place with how fancy the whole place was, she wasn't even sure if Kei could simply acquire a home of this caliber. The place even had a basement and attic, which where far from cheap anywhere! "Who exactly are these guys?" was all she could ask herself as Ken walked her down a hallway with trophies of various monsters the brothers slew decorated the wall.

Arriving in the living room Ken plopped unto the sofa and patted the spot next to him. "So, what business does someone like you have with me eh?" He watched her as she studiously walked over and took a seat beside him. To the untrained eye she was confident and all business but Ken could tell, she was very nervous. It was basically radiating off of her, and her breathing was quite heavy. He smirked as he pondered how long it would take for her to break, or how long it would take for him to break her himself. "All in due time, you can't be to obvious." Was his thought as he decide to chill out, for now. Besides, he was curious what brought her here so early in the morning. With all that in mind pushed a button that made the alarm in Ty's room go off. It was time to get to business!

While the other brother came down Silva took a chance to admire the living room. The long l-shaped sofa black sofa lined one wall with two club chairs on either side of it. The pillows where square and crimson in color, the club chairs where also crimson. Along the walls where rectangular lights and the ceiling had pocket lights. Even when the large lights went out she would assume the pocket lights would give the room a nice dim glow like in the movie theater. There was small rectangle glass table with a silver base in front of the couch. The wall opposite the sofa had an electronic fireplace with a marble surrounding with a black inset. The mantle was wood, red cedar. Above that was a flat screen smart t.v 70 inches. All in all, pretty damn cozy for simple guild members. Did they really acquire all this wealth through quests and completing dungeons?

Ty came down the stairs kind of pissed. Like he brother, he didn't liked his sleep to be disturbed. Worse yet it was early morning, not his favorite time of the day not even close. Someone had better have an explanation or things were going to get painful. "The hell boy?!" was his expression as he walked into the living room ready to kick ass. "It had better be damn important or..." He saw the woman and the cloths she was wearing and realized something of concern could be going on. His rage was held back, at least for now that is. "Please tell me this is not another one of your sluts." was all he said as he collapsed beside her on the opposite side of Ken.

Silva was in awe after seeing the older sibling arrive. He was just as handsome as his younger brother but he gave off a more mature, nonchalant vibe. He defiantly wasn't undressing her with his eyes like the younger brother was and this caused her to be relieved a bit. Hopefully with him here his brother this meeting may actually stay business only. "Hello to both of you." the woman said as she got up and bowed as a greeting once more. "My name is Silva and I am Kei's, Lastation's oracle, assistant."

Ty looked and the woman with great curiosity. Why is she even here, at there home. Have they really drawn that much attention to themselves, are they really urban legends! This could be terrible. Depending on why she was here it could throw a wrench in their income, which believe it or not was not mostly from completing quest and dungeons. No, these brothers had a greater source of income than anyone could ever imagine, a foothold on how they would conquer the world. They rescued a village of people from an Ancient Dragon, a very strong monster in this world, even a CPU could be hard pressed to kill one on their own. The village leader was of course naïve saying they would give the brothers anything. With that leadership of the village was the brothers and they didn't hesitate to dip into village's funds. Any regular village couldn't make the brothers rich necessarily though but this one was mining oriented and they where in a great vein for gold and silver. Not only that but this village made sharicites, something treasured by the goddesses in times of need. The brothers could only assume that Kei taught them how to make sharacite so that she could begin storing them for Noire should she lose faith or drastically be drained of power during a fight. Very important and so not so easy to part with until they had their influence in the town 100%. But maybe they could still sneak off to the village without being noticed. Besides, maybe he was being paranoid.

Silva looked at the brothers then continued on what was she was saying. "Lady Noire wishes to see you immediately at the Basilicom." "I was sent here simply to summon you to her presence." The woman took a sip of her wine as she looked back and forth between the siblings eyes. What she saw intrigued her, a tiny sliver of doubt. The question was why, other than being summoned by a goddess of course. Was there something deeper than the surface?

The brothers looked at each other for a good moment and then both shook their heads. They both stood up and started for the stairway. Ty looked back and said, "We accept the call, we just need to change into some clothes first, is that cool?" He continued up the stairs but spoke loud enough so the woman could still hear him. "We don't want to go in the presence of a deity any kind of way right?"

Silva just perked up knowing that she accomplished her mission and headed for the door with pep in her step. She couldn't wait to bring them to Lady Noire, Kei would surely praise her. "You are absolutely right." "You two handle your business and I'll wait for you outside." was her response as she closed the door behind her after exiting their home. She nodded to her escort ensuring the hardest part of their task is all but over. Now just to deliver the brothers.

Ty and Ken, having basically become aristocrats now, had the perfect clothing for this exact instance. Both brothers had identical tuxedos. The jackets were gold for Ken and Silver for Ty. Their dress shirts and pants were black with their tie matching their respective tuxes. Their shoes where black but as they came to the front of the shoe gradually transitioned to their tux colors. Ty looked over at his brother as he buttoned up his shirt and decided to check on his baby brother.

He walked over and handed his brothers his cuff links then leaned on the closet door looking at him. "So, how you holding up man?" "We've been in this world what, 120 days and some change?" "That's four months in here and there's no escaping." "Plus we had that one moment when shit looked pretty grim." "Thought you where leaving me for that mansion in the sky."

Ken put on his cuff links and looked at his brother only to see him handing out his tie like he was a servant. Ty never did know how to tie ties, even in the real world. He rolled his eyes and put the tie around his neck, swiftly and skillfully completing the article of clothing with a perfect length. "I should be asking you that question, your the one who had a panic attack when we found out we couldn't log out of this place." He recalled opening the interface, clicking log out and nothing happened. After doing that for a hour he broke the new to his brother, who in turn freaked the hell out. He had to calm him down for ten minutes until the hyperventilating ended. "All things considered, now that I know this our lives now end of story, I feel better." In his mind though it haunted him everyday. Conquering the world is risky, might as well be suicide. If they die in this world, what would happen in real life. The thought of dying always scared him, and now it followed him even to this world.

Ty slipped on his socks and then looked up at the ceiling while laying on his back. All things considered they have an unfair advantage in this world. They where already more powerful than most NPCs just from their knowledge of the world and exploiting things like the double xp event Basilisk Run. But things never go perfectly. They could end up rotting in a prison, losing a limb, dying. Those realities plagued his dreams most night, images of them being found and get persecuted. "Well, I don't have to go to tech another day of my life so I think I like my circumstances." "How about you, missing school any?"

"Hell no." Was his response as he laughed. Both brothers laughed as they put their tuxedo jackets on but after a couple of seconds there was an awkward silence. Ty was leaving the room and Ken spoke up. "I miss mom."

Ty looked back and took a deep breath. "So do I."

Silva was about to knock on the door when the brothers stepped out of the house. Both looked very handsome and professional. Their tuxedos glimmered in the sunlight with dazzling splendor. Ty had his hair tied into a ponytail, giving him an intelligent very businessman look and feel. On the contrary Ken's hair was as the same as before, maybe combed. It give off a sort of raw feel, very organic. He seemed like he was ready for business but would be the type that itched for confrontation. Both of them cleaned up very well in the end and somehow where more handsome now than they where before. she blushed as she realized she was staring. "Um, you gentleman ready to go?"

"Gentleman huh?" Was Ken response as he looked at the flustered woman. A moment in their history would be made today. This could possibly be the day they would truly infiltrate Lastation. "Oh yeah, we're more than ready."

The brothers followed their guild though the heart of town. Even if they where rich they had chosen to live in the lower class part of town. Moving through the main part of this city was like being in a totally different part of town. Everyone and everything seemed to glimmer and there was just a happier town. Ty bawled up his fist. When he became ruler, he would make sure everyone could smile, even if they weren't exactly equal. You still need to have structure, and some would earn higher spots in society. Still, no one would be poor and suffer. As they neared the Basilicom Silva hushed the brother's chatter. The Basilicom was a holy place where you could come to worship the goddesses. It also doubled as the goddesses homes, so vulgar talking would not be permitted. As they walked by and past the general areas such as the sanctuary and question desk, the brothers saw the Basilicom workers giving them filthy looks. Rest assured, these fools would lose their jobs when the brothers come into power. Finally the party arrived at a giant set of black double doors. Beside that was a very impressive desk with none other than Lastation's oracle seated there. Kei looked up and saw something that actually put a smile on her face. She got up to greet the party.

"So your really able to do more than paper work huh Silva?" She said patting her pupils head with one hand and waving off the solders with another. Examining the brothers Kei did notice the exuded some power even stronger than your typical Lastation solider. Interesting indeed. "Welcome Ty, Ken." She said opening one of the heavy doors and starting down a hallway. "Well come on, we don't want to keep the lady waiting."

The three traveled down a short hallway leaving Silva behind. They then entered a large room with a even more impressive desk than the one beside the doors. There was two chairs seated in front of it and on the right part of the room a water fountain and small waste bin. On the left side was a door and beside that a window. Kei beckoned the brothers to sit while she went to get Noire who was probably up to her "hobbies" again.

Noire was humming happily to herself while looking at herself in the mirror. She really outdid herself with cosplay and looked so cute! Her joy though was cut short as someone barged into her room. "Ah, what the hell!" Was her response to the intrusion as she tried to cover herself. No one could know she like cosplaying, she'd die of embarrassment. She sighed as she saw Kei standing there though and as she recovered stared at Kei slightly pissed. Why do you insist on barging in on me, one day you might see something you don't wanna see." She said putting on her normal cloths.

Kei just shrugged and pointed outside. "Your new soldiers are here Noire, unless you want me to tell them to come back." After saying that she exited the room but Noire was right behind her.

"There's no need for that jeez." She said but then looked and saw that the brothers where really already here. She blushed heavily knowing that what they just saw wasn't very godly at all. So much for first impressions. She promptly sat her desk and Kei stood beside her. Now seeing the brothers up close was totally different than the hologram. They where way more, well handsome. "Um, hello there." "As you probably already know, I'm Lady Blackheart goddess of Lastation." "You can call me Lady Noire in this form though."

Ken, being his usual self was the first to speak. "Lady Noire, permission to speak?" When she gave him the permission he immediately spoke up with no shame. "You are so much cuter in person you know that." "Those posters and internet photos really, really don't do you justice." He smiled at her waiting for what he knew he would receive.

"Cu-cute." "I'm not cute." Was the response Noire gave as her cheeks once again grew red. She saw Ken looking at her intently and only made her more embarrassed. "What are you staring at?" "It's not like I'm happy you complemented me or anything, so don't get the wrong idea!"

Ken could only smile as the tsundere exposed itself to world. And now that he witnessed it first hand he was completely satisfied with the results. Now he could do business without having a hankering to tease her.

"Anyway, you gentlemen where brought here due to you extraordinary feats over the past two months." Kei brought up many holograms of the brothers fighting either in clips or still images and Noire continued. "You two have do well for yourself and have defeated creatures that even five well trained military squadrons would struggle with." "Your skill are being drafted into my military but it come with many benefits and who know." "With your skills, you may rise to be generals one day if you prove trustworthy." "So with all that being said, what do you fellas think?" The holograms went down and Noire smiled, knowing she laid down the law. Thousands of years of ruling taught her that some things aren't for debate.

Ty smiled too but he immediately pulled it back. He didn't really expect getting into the inner parts of this nation would be laid out to him on a silver platter. With this they would rise up the ranks and put themselves in the overthrowing position! "Well, we don't really have a choice do we brother?"

"That's what the lady said man." "And who wouldn't want to work for such a beautiful woman?"

"What?!" "Whatever." "Your first word day will be next week so be prepared and do your best." With that Noire stood up and so did the brothers. They made their way out along with Kei and she slouched back in her chair and sighed. Ken dumb face keep showing up in her mind with his stupid flirting. She couldn't help but smile. "Baka."

With this the brothers started making his way back to their home laughing and goofing off. The first foothold was taking and now it was time to earn their way to the top of the food chain. As they walked off they were too happy to notice a man watching them while smoking a cigar. He walked of with a smirk on face, his plan was set in motion as well.

 **Yo it been awhile right. Here's chapter 4 peeps. Feel free to give feedback which is always appreciated. I have also made this episode a longer and will still work to have at least 8k each chapter. Until next time!**


End file.
